


S A V E  M E

by King_MinYg



Category: bts
Genre: Child Abuse, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_MinYg/pseuds/King_MinYg
Summary: In which Bangtan never became Bangtan Sonyeondan. They all realized they should've fought harder for their dreams.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook x everybody, Jung Hoseok x everybody, Kim Namjoon x everybody, Kim Seokjin x everybody, Kim Taehyung x everybody, Min Yoongi x everybody, Park Jimin x everybody, btsXbts - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. ✔️S T A R T

S T A R T  
O C T O B E R 1 S T , 2 0 2 0


	2. ✔️W A R N I N G S

W A R N I N G S  
(Will be updated soon)


	3. ✔️D E S C R I P T I O N

D E S C R I P T I O N  
In which Bangtan never became Bangtan Sonyeondan. They all realized they should've fought harder for their dreams.


	4. ✔️C H A P T E R  O N E

C H A P T E R O N E  
2010  
“Kim Namjoon.”

“Yes sir.”

“Do you agree to lead this team?”

“No sir, i’m sorry Sir.”

~~~

2011  
“That man getting off the bus is extremely handsome.”

“Okay?”

“Hey! get off your phone. I’m going to cast him.”

“That's not necessary.”

“But look at him.”

“No point, he's gone already.”

“Why did I agree to take you with me?”

~~~

2010  
“Let me see your sample.”

“Yes sir, it’s in my pocket.”

“Come on kid, we don’t have all day.”

“I’m sorry, it should be here.”

“I really don’t have time for this, sorry.”

“Please, I-“

“Goodbye.”

~~~

2010  
“Hoseok, dear. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever eomma, you purposely spent the money.”

“I want you to keep dancing Hoseok, I do.”

“No you don’t, that's why the money's gone. I find something I love and you’re taking it away from me.”

“Hoseok i’m sorry, forgive me.”

“I’m trying to eomma, but -- This hurts too much.”

~~~

2012  
“You are an amazing dancer, why would you waste it on an idol group?”

“They're cool Appa and I want to dance and sing for people. It’ll be amazing.”

“I disagree, I’m not letting you waste your talent.”

“It’s not going to waste, I’ll-“

“No.”

“But-“

“I said, No.”

~~~

2012  
“When do I get to see Eomma and Appa again?”

“In time.”

“Okay Grandma. Can I go meet up with a friend?”

“No Taehyung.”

“Why not? It’s important.”

“It’s not safe for you to be outside right now.”

“What?”

“Just stay inside and please don’t question what I’m telling you to do.”

~~~

2011  
“Rap Monster is cool, did you hear him rap Eomma? Appa you heard him right?”

“We heard him, but-“

“But what?”

“We think it's best for you to go into a larger company.”

“Eomma, you said I could pick and I want to be in the company Rap monster is in.”

“I know, but you will have better chances elsewhere.¨

“But you said-“

“We already made up our minds.”


	5. ✔️C H A P T E R T W O - K.NJ

January of 2017

“Trash runs every Wednesday, twice a week, mark your calendar.” The landlord's voice echoed through the small halls as he explained the rules to the man beside him. The man nodded his head, he was a bit nervous as this was his first time living by himself. He was 21 and finally moved out of the apartment he had been sharing with a friend.

“Here's your room.” They stopped in front of a door with the numbers ‘007’ labelled on it. The numbers were painted over with a dull gold and the middle ‘0’ was missing. All you could see was where it once was as it had left a mark on the wooden door. The man traced his thin fingers over the missing number and then over the few carvings that littered the door. He raised an eyebrow as he traced his finger, confused as to why the number was so low.

“We’re on the top floor, why is the door a single digit?” The landlord looked at him with a smile and a mysterious glint in his eyes. 

He was shorter than the man and had to look up just to see his face. The man wore simple clothes that hung loosely off of his body, and the stubble on his chin and his pale oval face gave him a sickly look. Compared to the landlord who was wearing a stylish suit, a vibrant tie and a fancy watch that he purposely flashed when he was walking. The man wondered what I'd be like to have such an expensive item, but was distracted by the keys that were suddenly held in front of his face.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” The landlord said prudently a hint of joy in his voice, making the man even more confused. The man hesitantly reached for the keys only for them to be snatched back immediately. 

“There's always a difference between good decisions and the right decision, remember that Mr. Kim.” The man was dazed at the sudden words and his hand dropped down slightly. He felt the weight of the keys touch his hand, the cold feeling from them not affecting him at all. 

The landlord walked away, whistling a low tune leaving the man in his thoughts. He shook his head and sighed before unlocking the door, mumbling a quick ‘crazy man’as he headed inside his now, new home.

The apartment was quite spacious, but old. Right when you entered the kitchen was to your left and in front was the living room. He peaked in the kitchen and saw all the outdated appliances he’d be attempting to use. He sighed and ran a hand through his ash brown hair, the feeling to scratch his scalp growing. Having recently dyed it, it was bothering him immensely and he was almost regretting his decision.

He continued looking through the apartment, the living room had a nice large window, but the walls around it were a dull yellow and the wallpaper was peeling. He’d have to get that fixed. He stood still, but panicked when something wet touched the top of his head. He looked up and water dripped onto his face sliding down to his chin. He huffed out annoyed and quickly went looking for a bucket. He found one in the bathroom, but also a family of cockroaches that had found a home in the apartment.

He placed the bucket underneath the leak and the sound of the water drops, (he hoped it was water) as they forcefully hit the bottom of the bucket filled his ears. To the right of the living room was a small hallway that led to the single bedroom and bathroom and a small closet he could put his clothes in.

He entered the bedroom and halfheartedly smiled seeing the small bed in the center of the room. He didn’t plan on buying any furniture anytime soon.

He wasn’t sure whether he should trust the worn out mattress and the rusting iron that made the frame of the bed. 

He sat on the old bed and the springs of the mattress squeaked loudly. The man looked around and sighed once again. He had been doing that a lot lately.  
He was exhausted, something was missing. He could feel this wasn’t where he was supposed to be. 

He laid down on the bed, still in his clothes from the day. He didn’t mind, he just wanted the thoughts in his head to stop. All the nagging voices to go away.

To everybody he was fine, but Kim Namjoon knew he was far from fine.

~~~  
The light poured into Namjoons room, making him groan in annoyance. He started to roll over onto his stomach, cursing at the brightness. He successfully rolled over, but that resulted in him falling off of his bed. He yelled slightly, fully awake now and his head pounding.

He really hated life right now.

He got off of the ground and walked to the bathroom, not feeling like doing anything. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the dark black circles surrounding his eyes. He kept staring at himself and for a second he could’ve sworn he saw a younger version of himself. He was smiling and he wasn’t in pain.

“Pull yourself together.” Namjoon splashed cold water on his face, the water not doing much to help with his tired appearance. The dark circles around his eyes made him look sick. He placed his right hand on his cheek and lifted it up just a little, he wanted a small glimpse of his own smile. He wanted a quick reminder that he was still alive, he wanted to feel again.

He exhaled loudly and left the bathroom, closing the door carefully behind him. He had decided to be somewhat productive this morning. Today he would try to move some of his things from his container house into the apartment. 

He hadn't been in the container home in awhile and he figured it was time to clear it out. He had felt the most at home there, but his parents had been fighting with him for a while to get him to move out. He tried to hide at his friends house, but his parents kept nagging at him to be ‘independent for once in his life’. He agreed just so they’d leave him alone and bought his own apartment.

He grabbed his keys and left the building. Once he was outside he realized just how bright the sun was. He squinted his eyes and made his way to his old home.  
The sun was low in the sky rising slightly every minute, Namjoon wished it was night. He would just look at the moon. It was a lot more calming and Namjoon felt different whenever he looked at it. It was a feeling he couldn’t explain.

He stopped at the lights and looked around. Tall buildings surrounded him and crowds of people were walking to wherever. They probably had a purpose, something Namjoon felt like he could never have. They walked with such confidence, Namjoon wondered what that felt like.

As he walked he noticed a large crowd surrounding a small shop. He walked over wanting to know what was going on. He stopped at the outside of the crowd, but had a good view of what everybody was staring at.  
In the shops window was a poster and in bold letters it said ‘Mr. Kim and Mr. Kim have finally come together for their first movie, coming out in the spring of 2017’ Namjoon recognized the actors easily. The biggest actors in the entertainment community, worldwide even. 

He scoffed slightly, not because he doubted their talent, but Namjoon almost felt envious towards them, that could be him. Not exactly for Acting, but what he was really good at. His talent.

He shook his head at the thought and kept walking. He had promised himself he would never think about the past and he wasn’t going to slip up now. 

He was facing the consequences for not being brave enough and he was going to suffer for as long as he needed too.  
W O R D C O U N T - 1363


End file.
